Canadian Patent Application 2,774,872 (Lourenco et all entitled “Method to upgrade heavy oil in a temperature gradient reactor”, describes a method Which, after initial separation of water, processes heavy oil in a single vessel. There will hereinafter be described an alternative method to upgrade heavy oil using a novel configuration of two vessels having a symbiotic relationship.